Broken Lips
by Goddess of the Nightly Moon
Summary: What will happen wihen the person you believe to be something...horible turns out to be something you lust after...what will happen when your world comes crashing down after just one night of fun....
1. Chapter 1

Do not own anything

The chill winds of winter blew across the small town, the people were gathering at the Shinkon High school. A banner hung off of many trees, its white corners flapping in the cold wind. Black letters stood out it read "Band night all welcomed" Many people scurried in to the High schools auditorium. Heavy metal music poured out from the closed doors. The cheers of people could be heard al the way down the street.

As the band finished it's set another band quickly came on the lights flickered on and off. The drums began the beat soon followed by the guitarist and the bassist, the front man hung on to the microphone and began to sing.

_I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Knock me out every time they touch me.  
I wanna feel a kiss just crush me,  
And break me down_

Many of the females in the crowd screamed and fainted at hearing his velvety voice. The man singing smirked and opened his eyes. The red orbs scanned the crowd, as if reading into the peoples soul. The chains on his black tripp pants jingled ever so softly, the bottoms were tucked into thick, heavy combat boots. His skin was pale with the slightest hint of a tan line, the muscle shirt he wore showed off , his defined muscles of his chest and stomach. Strong arms wrapped around the microphone once more as the song continued.

_Knock me out (knock me out),  
Knock me out (knock me out).  
Cause I've waited for all my life,  
To be here with you tonight. (Hmmmm)_

I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping.  
And I wanna feel that lightning strike me,  
And burn me down.

Knock me out (knock me out),  
Knock me out (knock me out).  
Cause I've waited for all my life,  
To be here with you tonight.  
Just put me on my back,  
Knock me out again.

I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Knock me out every time they touch me.  
I want a girl with lips like morphine,To knock me out.

See I've waited for all my life,  
To be here with you tonight.  
Just put me on my back,  
Knock me out again. 

As he sang the last of words the crowd cheered louder about an anchor. The man smirked and turned to his band mates. Red eyes met yellow and green orbs they all smirked and stood up leaving the stage. The crowd sighed in disappointment as the next band came on.

"Well what did you think Shippo" asked the bassist his voice gruff as he stared at the drummer. "It was really different" the man named Shippo answered his brown hair falling into his eyes, Shippo was a tall boy reaching a nice 6'0in, broad shoulders and a slime waist. Shippo was very athletic he was on the swim team and a top swimmer leading the school to its third victory of the season. Shippos clothing of the night consisted of a blue shirt that flattered his figure and a pair of loose fighting jeans. Around of laughter was heard from the bassist and guitarist. They smiled at each other, there twin yellow eyes grinning. The brothers of Tasio the heirs to the business man Inu-Tasio and his empire of technology. The eldest being Sesshomaru the guitarist, his body was uncomapred in this group he stood flat footed a staggering 6'5in defined muscles and long white hair. Though his face took on the more famine side getting that from his mother, while his brother Inu-yasha stood only 6'1 his muscles not as defined of his brothers. Though they looked alike Inu-yasha looked more of the rough and tough lad. Then the last member the vocals of band was Naraku Onigumo He was the cold god, a man with many talents beside his voice. Naraku was the quarterback of the football team.

"Come on Shippo it gets better" Inu-yasha said laughing after butting away his instrument Sessohmaru doing the same. "So Naraku you staing to see the wimpy girl act" "I might look at the lead singer" Naraku said pointing to a Goth. girl. Her black hair moved on top of her head in a messy bun, thick bangs came down covering part of her pale face. Bright brown eyes stood out with the help of thick eyeliner and mascara. Her lips were painted a bright red, making them look fuller and more appealing. Her figure was an hourglass shape. Long legs covered in what looked like the males tripp pants. A corset tied up as tightly as can be rested on her upper body.

"Damn" they all said in unison. Hearing this they all smirked, "So who is that" Sessohmaru asked them never taking his eyes off of them as they walked onto the stage. "Well the three others we know. "Shippo pointed them out "There Sango, Kikyo, Rin...but whos that" he mention toward the lead singer.

"Shut it twerp there getting ready" Came the snapped reply of Inu-yasha as he watched them.

The lead singer began her song her voice holding every once of emotion that the lyrics were ment to hold.

_Perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that_

never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now I know she

never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
and I don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool

Song by : Kill Hannah and Evanescence

well whats you think about the story


	2. Chapter 2

do not own REVIEW

THERE IS LEMON IN THIS ONE

Kagome had just finished her set with her band mate, they exited off the stage and were in the parking lot. Smiling she looked at her twin sister Kikyo, "Hey sis see you tomorrow at school" she told her, Kikyo turned and looked at her a sad expression on her face. "Come on Kagome its about time you showed everyone your true self." She sounded off as she placed her hands on her hips.

Kagome stared at her sister, "You know as well as I Kiki that once they find out who I am they will rule me away once more." "That was in the past Kagome...They wont do it know" Kikiyo pleaded with her. "I hate haveing to insult you in school, pretend you are nothing but trash, You are my sister and.." Kikyo was cut off as Kagome held up her hand "No more" she said. Turning her body she waved at the girls around her. "See you tomorrow, remeber we have practist after school, Sango's house."

With that said Kagome climbed in to her car and pulled out of the parking lot and drove home, a song on the radio grabbed her attention. Turning it up she began to sing along to it.

_Telling layla's story spoken  
'bout how all her bones are broken  
hammers fall on all the pieces  
two months in the cover creases_

Stopping at a red light she rolled down the window and let the music filled the night. Kagome sighed slightly. Her mind wondered back to the past when she and her sister could hang out in school and not worry about anything.

_  
fully alive  
more than most  
ready to smile and love life  
fully alive  
now she knows how to believe in futures_

all my complaints shrink to nothing  
i'm ashamed of all my somethings  
she's glad for one day of comfort  
only because she has suffered

fully alive  
more than most  
ready to smile and love life  
fully alive  
now she knows how to believe in futures 

Hearing the horn from the car behind her aroused her from her memory. Stepping on the gas she kept on singing to the song. Looking up she noticed a fast food place still open. Hearing her stomach growl she sighed and flipped on her indicater and moved to the next lane and then into the drive thru line. There was about four cars infront of her.

_  
fully alive  
more than most  
ready to smile and love life  
fully alive  
now she knows how to believe in futures_

fully alive  
more than most  
ready to smile and love life  
fully alive  
now she knows how to believe in futures

Hearing the song end she smiled and went through the line and payed for her food. Sighing she pulled back out into traffic and drove home. The air was chilly still when she cut off her engin, grabbing the food she entered the quite house and kicked off her shoes. There was a note on the door.

Dear Kagome,

Went out with Jeff be back when ever

Mother

She sighed in disgust and walked up the stairs and into her room. The black carpet and black walls greeted her like night. Sitting the food down on the bed she stripped off her clothing she changed into a t-shirt. Taking her place on her king-sized bed she began to eat her food while playing with a ring on her finger.

Kikyo sighed as she got home her keys in hand slowly she opened the door and walked in, setting the stuff down on the counter she stripped into nothing and tossed her clothing into the landry room. A robe hung on the door, smiling she stepped into that, she tied it and walked up the stairs to her own room. "What a night" she said opening the door to her pink room. Sitting down at her vanity she looked at her reflection and sighed, a light tapp at her window caused her to jump in suprise. Moving over to see who it was she smiled and opened it fully. "Well hello Miroku" she said to the man known as Miroku, he was built like a wreseler, strong arms and a stomach with muscle you could salavate over. His eyes took on a purplish hue, while his hair was a short dragon tail, blackst black. "Well hello dear ready for me" he asked her indicating to his pants, were he had a painful buldge. "Of course arent I always." Relpied Kikyo lustfully.

[Warning lemon part

Miroku smirked at her and pushed her on to the bed and pulled off his shirt revealing the toned upper body. What topped it off was his hairless chest which drove Kikyo crazy during there bed fun. Smirking he stripped out of his pants and stepped out of his boxers. Kicking them to a corner he clibed on top of her the sheet cool to the touch. Kikyo undid the robe and ran a finger down his chest. If on instince he flexed his muscles.

"How was the consert" he asked kissing down her jawline, leavinging heated kisses down her neck. He brought the skin in to his hot mouth and sucked on it roughly but not enought to leave a mark. Kikyo smiled and pushed his head down slightly demanding something before she would answer him. Chuckling he licked his lips and spied her prize, dipping his head lower he let his tounge enter her. A soft moan left Kikyo as she felt him playing with her, "Damn" she breathed out wanting more. Miroku smirked and drove his tounge in further, he placed her legs over his shoulder to get a better advantage. His rough tounge ran over her clit which caused her to gasp and buck her hips up wanting more. Pulling back he placed her back down on the bed and mounted her, quickly he entered her. A moan left him she was tight after all the times they had sex she was still tight. Kikyo winced slightly slightly not use to his size. Miroku began to pump into her, slowly at first.

Kikyo moaned out her nails running down his back as she arched her hips up meeting his thrusts. "Oh...oh" she breathed out sweat covered both there body's. Miroku smiled down at her seeing her flushed face exicted him even more, slowly he turned her around so he was on the bottom. Kikyo smiled and moved her hips as he helped slide her up and down on his member. "Kikyo" he moaned out the feeling of pleasure building up in there bodys.

"MIROKU" the sound of Kikyo orgasiming was the only thing heard in the house and soon the sound of Miroku's own came after hers.

Slumpping against him she kissed his neck and mouth, her tounge begging for enterance, allowing her his tounge played around while he slide out of her still some what hard, though after the sex he didnt understand that. Kikyo pulled back and slide down him, eyeing his cock she smiled and took him into her mouth. "Ohh" he moaned out feeling her sucking on him sent him over the edge as he came once more this time in her mouth.

[over

Miroku pulled her up and snuggled close to her pulling the sheets up. Kikyo smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

Song by: Flyleaf


	3. Chapter 3

OK PEOPLE I LOVE THAT YOU ARE READING MY STORIES BUT I CAN'T UPDATE ANY OF THEM TILL YOU REVIEW IT TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR HATE IT WHAT EVER I NEED THIS...WONT UPDATE TILL I GET AT LEAST 5 MORE ON BOTH OF THEM.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok sorry for the late and short chapter.

I don't own anything

The sound of the alarm's shrill beep echoed around the room of the teenage Kagome. Throwing her sheets off of her black head, she swung her legs off of the bend and with the cracking of her bones she stood. Arms floating above her in a cattish stretch. Kagome smiled at her reflection and moved across the room into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Lights flickering to life making her cringe 'damn lights' she mumbled into her mind as she stripped out of the night clothing. Brushing aside the curtain she turned the knob and waited for the water to heat up. On the wall opposite of were she stood sat on a small table was a black radio. Smirking at the gift from her grandparents she waltz over there and flicked the button music poured into bathroom. Not knowing the song she just listened and stepped into the water.

_Mikey got with Sharon  
Sharon got Sharee  
she was sharing Sharon's outlook on the topic of disease  
Mikey had a facial scar  
and Bobby was a racist  
they were all in love with dieing they were doin it in Texas, Tommy played piano like a kid out in the rain, he lost his leg in Dallas dancin with a train...they were all in love with dieing, they were drinkin from a fountain,that was pourin like an avalanche coming out of the mountain._

I dont mind the sun sumtimes the image as it shows, i can taste you on my lips and smell you in my clothes. Cinnamon and sugar leaves, are softly spoken lies, u never know just how you look through other peoples eyes

some will die in hopper suits in fiery auto crashes, some will die in hopper suits while sifting through my ashes, some will fall in love with life and drink it from a fountain that is pouring like an avalanche coming out of the mtn.

I dont mind the sun sumtimes the image as it shows, i can taste you on my lips and smell you in my clothes. Cinnamon and sugar leaves, are softly spoken lies, u never know just how you look through other peoples eyes 

_  
another mikey took a knife while argueing in traffic, flipper died of natural death, he caught a nasty virus. Then there was an ever present football playin rapist they were all in love with dying they were doin it in Texas. Polly caught a bullet but it only hit his leg, shouldve been a better shot and got him in the head. there were all in love with dying there all drinkin from a fountain that was pourin like an avalanche comin down the mountain _

Kagome smiled liking the song she stepped out and dried off with a blue fluffy towel. She sighed wiping off the mirror from all the steam. She stared at her reflection, pale skin brought out her blue eyes. Her lips full and rosy pink, her hair was ink black with a blueish tint to it thanks to hair dye it was cut in a very attractive cut, thick bangs covered her eyes but still framed her face and spilled down her back. She sighed "Whats wrong with me"

**Ok sorry its short but ohh well I cant help so review it and tell me whats up with it**

Song: Butthole Surfers


End file.
